Mad about you
by Lali Evans
Summary: James Potter "olvida" el cumpleaños de Lily Evans, la cual reclama con ningún derecho. One Shoot.Dedicado a R.S.Black.


_**Me ha costado imaginarme esta historia..por que estoy como en una laguna mental de la cual me pongo a leer, leer y leer pero no halló nada que me ayude a componer mis historias, por ello he borrado algunas que no sabía como seguir.**_

_**Bueno, aquí tengo una historia muy romanticona, en honor al CUMPLEAÑOS DE LILY EVANS, 30 DE ENERO, tarde, siempre tarde, pero llego.**_

_**Se lo dedico especialmente a RS BLACK, por dedicarme su fanfic LIRIOS Y FOTOGRAFÍAS, lean por que está muy bueno.**_

_**Saludos, besos, abrazos, mordiscones y todas las demás demostraciones amorosas**_

_**Lal!**_

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, nada buenas**_

**Mad About You**

¡Maldito Potter, maldito sea!

¿Cómo había olvidado su cumpleaños luego de aquella fantástica cita a que accedió al verlo cambiar? Había sido hacía una semana y anteayer, Lily Evans había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

¿Cómo?¿Cómo olvidar Su cumpleaños, si él la quería y apreciaba, supuestamente? Estaba obsesionado con ella, todo Hogwarts lo sabía, aunque últimamente no le estaba dando la bola. Ya no la perseguía, no la atormentaba con citas, no la atosigaba con sonrisas seductoras o miradas lascivas, era una persona normal.

¡James Potter era un chico normal cuando estaba con ella!

Era increíble, pero curiosamente desesperante, por que al fin ella había puesto sus fichas en él. Había confiado y se había lanzado a la pileta, creyendo que estaba llena de agua, cuando estaba vacía.

Siempre había querido que James Potter no fuera James Potter arrogante y bravucón, sino James Potter sencillo y honesto que era cuando ella estaba cerca. El que tartamudeaba en su cita, se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba.

¡Pero ahora quería al Rey del Egocentrismo de vuelta! Era parte de su esencia ser bromista y engreído, y lo extrañaba horrores.

_Eres una sadomasoquista_ se decía mentalmente, por que nada le venía bien.

Arrojó el libro que tenía en manos, frustrada por no poder concentrarse en su lectura.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Remus extrañado deteniéndose en media biblioteca.

-¡Es que olvidó mi cumpleaños!-farfulló irritada y encolerizada-¡Lo olvidó! ¡Una fecha tan importante!

El merodeador enarcó una ceja, divertido. Su amiga sí que era a la reversa.

-¿No querías precisamente que te dejara en paz?

-¡Sí, pero es no incluye olvidar mi cumpleaños!-bramó haciendo morritos con la boca-¡Y salimos, Remus! ¡Salimos! ¡Yo acepté y él luego como si nada!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-preguntó y soltó una risita-¿Besarte apasionamente?¿Violarte?

-No juegues al sarcasmo conmigo ahora, lobito-amenazó con un dedo en el aire, aunque sí había esperado algo así. Un beso, un inocente besito.-¡Pero tu amigo es lelo o se hace! No me hizo ni me dijo nada.

-Es un caballero.

-¡Pufff! Aquí hay armaduras que tienen más hue..

-¡Lily!-pidió el prefecto haciendo que se callara-No seas grosera.

-No me vengas con eso de ser damas, ya me lo sé de memoria

-Pero volviendo al tema, James trataba de ser caballero, por que sino, lo hubieras tachado de pervertido y degenerado.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero de él!-le susurró con entusiasmo supremo-¡Quiero que me bese, que me toque, que me..

-¡Ya, ya, ya es suficiente!-la detuvo con un gesto de asco-No quiero saber tus intenciones sexuales, pero si te digo que James tiene las mismas, aunque quiere ir despacio.

-¿Qué se las dá de puritano? Si con todas las demás chicas es libidinoso y rápido-inquirió frustrada. Remus la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Dónde quedó mi amiga la prefecta perfecta? ¡Te has convertido en una sexópata desencadenada!

-¡Quiero a James Potter conmigo, en todo sentido, y lo quiero ahora!

-¿En cuerpo y alma?-interrogó una voz a sus espaldas, ella no se dio cuenta quien era, por lo que respondió-¡Sí, en cuerpo y alma!

-¿Completamente?-intervino Remus con la mochila al hombro y una sonrisa.

-¡Completamente!

-Pues los dejo, así lo completan-Salió con un guiñó de ojo a su amigo.

-Lily-La aludida se volteó y lo miró, fulminantemente-¿Qué quieres exactamente de mi?

-¡Un regalo de cumpleaños!-exclamó ofendida, sin rodeos. Estaba dispuesta a ser sincera y descarada por una vez en su vida.

-¿Cumpleaños?-preguntó con desconcierto muy bien fingido. Él nunca hubiera olvidado que el 30 de Enero era el cumpleaños de aquella chica, pero pensó que sería una buena táctica hacer como si lo olvidara. Y había funcionado.-¿De quién?

Ella emitió un sonidito de desesperación, apretó los puños frenéticamente y sacó una agenda.

Le señaló el día 30 como su cumpleaños.

-¡El mío!¿Te suena, estúpido idiota?-James sonrió de satisfacción. Estaba sacada y muy picada.

-Ahaa

-¿Cómo que "Ahha"?-imitó con tono despectivo-¡Lo olvidaste! ¡Y era mi cumpleaños!

-Sí, lo sé-contestó disfrutando de la tortura pelirroja-¿Y qué?

Aquel tono tranquilo y despreocupado, la picó más todavía.

-¿Cómo qué qué?-susurró entre dientes, cabreada-¡Soy yo, Lily Evans, la chica a la que has perseguido desde hace tres años!

-Lo sé..pero no eres una celebridad, Lily, ¡Vamos! Fue tu cumpleaños, se me pasó, algo que es común-explicó con un ademán de manos-Sirius ha olvidado mi cumpleaños siempre, y yo por eso no me enojo.

¡Había comparado Su olvido con el del troglodita de Black! ¡Era suficiente!

-Potter, me decepcionaste-increpó con voz baja, pero de la irritación-Pensé que eras de otra manera.

-¿Ah?-James fingió estar confundido-No entiendo que quieres, pero volvamos a lo de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma. Suena bien.

-Eso debiste pensar en nuestra cita, retardado…Ahora no quiero nada.

Se volteó para guardar las cosas en su mochila, muy triste. El enojo había pasado a ser desesperanza y su semblante estaba caído.

No podía enojarse por que el chico hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños, ella era nadie para él, y debía entenderlo.

A James se le escapó una carcajada de burla, que la hizo voltear, volviendo a estar cabreada.

-¿De qué se supone que te ríes?

-De ti ¿De quién mas?-contestó divertido y se revolvió el cabello-De cómo te enojas, de cómo me insultas..Te ves hermosa.

-¡A mi no me hace gracia!-chilló dándole un empujón, en el que la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo-¡Suéltame, pervertido!

-¿No era eso lo que querías de mi?-preguntó en un susurro cargado de aliento.

-Yo no….yo no..

-¡Vamos, Lily!..Sé que me quieres-Su aliento rozaba su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas. Sentía temblar bajo sus brazos.-No olvidaría nunca tu cumpleaños, princesa.

Ella salió del shock de sensaciones que su aliento le producía, lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?

-Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños, Lily.

-Pero..pero..entonces...tú..

-Lo dejé pasar-contestó pasando un mechón por su oreja, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del leve roce.-Para ver si lo notabas.

-Claro que lo noté-Abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los suyos, sincera y vulnerable-Lo noté, y me enfadó mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que te importo-Se acercó más hasta quedar a dos dedos de sus labios, haciendo que sus alientos chocasen-¿Mucho?

-Mucho, mucho.

-Entonces te compensaré por mi olvido-Rompió la poca distancia que había entre sus labios, viró la cabeza levemente hacia un lado y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, con ambas manos en sus mejillas. Era respetuoso, lento y dulce, cosa que Lily nunca hubiese imaginado.

_No quiero saber tus intenciones sexuales, pero si te digo que James tiene las mismas, aunque quiere ir despacio._

Quería ir despacio, lento, disfrutando de ella. Se sintió feliz al comprobar las palabras de su amigo.

Ella era distinta a las demás, por ello James la había tratado con tiempo, sin presiones ni corridas. Y lo sentía en la forma de besarla, única y especial.

Apremió a intensificar el beso jugando con su lengua, cosa que hizo sonreir al chico, dándole permiso. Sus manos en su barbilla y las de él en forma dulce en sus mejillas, corroboraban que era un beso distinto.

De entrega, no de zafada pasión.

-Umm..Lily-le interrumpió separándose, a duras penas, de sus labios. Estaba levemente violeta por la falta de oxígeno-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Necesitaba la palabra" novia" para estar absolutamente seguro de que le partencia. Era un título de pertenencia, pero lo necesitaba.

-Por supuesto-exclamó llena de decisión, haciéndolo reír. Ella se contagió de eso y lo besó en los labios.-James-lo llamó haciendo que abriera los ojos-Sé que quieres ir lentamente, y aprecio eso..pero..¿No te parece que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños?

El moreno la miró, turbado.

-Lily, yo..no te he comprado nada-Se palpó la túnica, en busca de regalos materiales, pero no halló nada

-No me refería a eso-Le limpió el labio inferior con un dedo, haciéndolo estremecer-Quiero un regalo muy especial..el cual siempre recuerde.

-Mmmm..¿Muy especial?-preguntó en tono coqueto enredando las manos en su cintura-Tengo una leve idea a lo que te refieres.

-Entonces..¿Qué esperamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa seductora que enamoró al chico. Una Lily Evans osada era raro pero placentero de ver-Quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma a James Potter.

-¿Completamente?-preguntó para asegurarse. Ella asintió y le plantó un beso apasionado mientras la cargaba en brazos hacia su habitación.

Sin duda alguna, estaban completamente locos. Completamente.


End file.
